


Please don't kill me Mr Maserati

by scenerv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And juns ass, Cars, I just don't know how dicks work, I struggled with this, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rich wonwoo, Stores, Wonwoo owns a Maserati, cough, fight me, no actual smut sorry, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenerv/pseuds/scenerv
Summary: “Attention shoppers. Would the owner of the jet black Maserati please fuck me?”-•-OR: Soonyoung's idiocy leads to something good





	Please don't kill me Mr Maserati

**Author's Note:**

> The closest i will ever get to writing smut, lmao jk maybe one day ;)  
> Shout out to Damien for being an ass and forcing me to write this and to Lauren for encouraging it

“Hey,” Soonyoung mutters, nudging Junhui's side. “Dude.”

Junhui sighs and looks up from where he’s stocking shelves, shooting his friend a bored look. It’s a slow day at work, barely anyone in line at the registers, so Soonyoung has taken the opportunity to hang out in the aisles under the guise of “helping” Junhui. In reality he’s only there to pass the time and talk Junhui's ear off, making his work day even more unbearable than it already is. “What?” he says with a huff of annoyance.

“Look over there.” Soonyoung nods in the direction of the large floor length windows overlooking the parking lot. “Daddy. Three o’ clock.”

“What?” Junhui squints. “I don’t see my dad, plus, he's in China.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “Not your dad. A daddy.” He holds out his broom, pointing it towards the parking lot. “Over there. Leather jacket. Black Maserati.”

Junhui sighs and takes a closer look, scanning the parking lot for the aforementioned “daddy” only to gasp when he catches sight of a man with sunglasses and perfectly coifed hair. The lights of his ostentatious black sports car flash behind him as he locks it and heads towards the entrance of the store, shoving his hands into a pair of black jeans that Junhui's sure must cost at least three of his paychecks.  

“Jesus" Junhui breathes.

“Told you,” Soonyoung grins, tongue in cheek, and had Junhui not been distracted by the man's sharp features he would’ve noticed the gleam in Soonyoung's eyes that meant he was about to do something stupid. He’s completely mesmerized, captivated by the way the man glides effortlessly into the store, tossing his head back to slide his fingers through silky, sleek strands. He grabs a basket and heads towards the produce, and Junhui is practically salivating, completely unaware of what his best friend is doing right next to him until it’s already too late.

The PA speakers crackle and screech with feedback and then Soonyoung's voice booms out across the store. “Attention shoppers. Would the owner of the jet black Maserati please fuck me?”

Junhui's jaw drops, every muscle in his body frozen in absolute horror as he watches the man turn, eyebrows raised and eyes scanning the store before landing directly on him and Soonyoung. Junhui's first instinct is to crawl into a hole and die, come back as a ghost and wreak eternal havoc on Kwon Soonyoung's pathetic life. But there are no holes to crawl into, no guarantee of the afterlife he seeks, so for now he settles on elbowing Soonyoung in the rib, snatching the receiver from his hands and slamming it back into its cradle.

But the damage is already done, the man is already on his way towards them, eyes a mix of confusion and intrigue, and even in the face of impending doom Junhui can’t help but think how absolutely gorgeous he is.

When he stops in front of them, he looks back and forth between Junhui and Soonyoung. His expression is hard to read. Junhui can’t tell whether he’s amused or wants to kick their asses but whatever he’s thinking Junhui knows it can’t be good. He opens his mouth. “So– ”

“It was him!” Soonyoung suddenly blurts out, pointing an accusatory finger at Junhui.

Junhui violently shakes his head. “N-no it-it wasn’t!” he struggles to choke out, but Soonyoung is already sprinting down the aisle, laughter echoing through the store as he rounds a corner and disappears.

Junhui is mortified, too paralyzed with embarrassment to run after Soonyoung. His face is burning, so hot he feels like it’s going to catch fire. At this point he hopes it does. At least it’d give him an excuse to run away. He puts on a placating smile and laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. “Uh – I um…”

“What time do you get off?” the man interjects, smiling amusedly.

Junhui wants to cry. Oh God, he thinks. He’s going to murder me. I’m going to die and I’ll never find out who A is. “I’m sorry?” he says, praying to God this is all just a horrible, strange nightmare, that at any moment his alarm will go off and he’ll be back in the comfort and safety of his bed.

But the man is still standing in front of him, grinning with that gorgeous, smile. “When does your shift end?” he says more slowly.

Junhui takes a shaky breath and swallows before hesitantly answering, “Nine.”

At that, the man beams. He takes a step forward, lowering his sunglasses to reveal a pair of dark brown orbs, then looks down at Junhui's name tag and smirks. “See you later, Junhui.” He turns on his heel and walks away, and it isn’t until he’s gone from Junhui's sight that he realizes he’s been holding his breath.

 

 

For the rest of the day, Junhui thinks of ways to get out of his shift. He tries faking sick but his manager sees through it, threatening to fire him if he ever tries that again. He tries getting someone else to cover for him, but no amount of begging or pleading that this is a life or death situation can convince his coworkers to help him. Not even Soonyoung, who got him into this mess in the first place, has any helpful advice except to “stay low, protect your head, and if somehow you manage to live, can you get his number for me?” so by nine o’ clock Junhui is ready to accept his fate. He takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and with a pat on the back and a nod of encouragement from Soonyoung, bravely marches out the doors.

The man’s car is idling by the curb when he steps outside, its engine purring lowly. Junhui looks between the car and the main road and thinks about making a run for it. But his house is five miles from here and besides he knows he can’t outrun a car. He takes one last look back at Soonyoung, who smiles and mouths sorry, then trudges forward, away from the store and towards his inevitable demise.

When he gets to the car, the passenger side window rolls down slowly, and inside sits the man from before. Only half his face is visible, the rest cast in shadow, creating a mysterious aura that only makes him more alluring.

“Get in,” he says, voice dripping with such commanding authority that Junhui is powerless to refuse. Wordlessly, he follows the man’s orders and steps inside, shutting the door behind him with a resounding thud. The interior of the car is just as sleek and luxurious as the exterior; with plush leather seats, polished wood paneling, and the most advanced center console Junhui's ever seen. However, Junhui is too preoccupied with thoughts of impending doom to really appreciate it.

“Where are we going?” he asks timidly as they turn onto the main road.

“I thought we could go somewhere quiet and talk,” the man answers.

So no one can hear you scream, Junhui thinks to himself.

“I’m Wonwoo by the way,” the man says with a small smile. “I probably should’ve mentioned that earlier.” He looks down in his lap and against the orange glow of the street lamps Junhui can see he’s blushing. “It’s just I don’t usually do this sort of thing.”

You mean you’ve never kidnapped and murdered a stranger before? Junhui wants to say. How reassuring.

The rest of the car ride is silent. Junhui keeps his head down, anxiously wringing his hands while furtively glancing at Wonwoo. Junhui gulps and turns his attention to the window. The area around them has changed, buildings and highways replaced by trees and narrow roads. The perfect place to dump a body, Junhui thinks. Eventually, the road comes to a scenic overlook, offering a gorgeous view of the city. If it weren’t for the imminent threat hanging over him, Junhui would’ve found it breathtaking.

Wonwoo puts the car in park and shuts off the engine, turning around to reach behind him. Junhui turns to try and spot what it is he’s reaching for but it’s too dark for him to see and the more time he wastes waiting to find out, the more likely he is to end up in a ditch. Terrified, he unlocks the door and pushes it open, scrambling out of his seat. But in his panic, he trips and falls to the ground. His hands come out to break his fall, stinging as they scrape against the gravel, and as he struggles to get back to his feet he notices Wonwoo is already in front of him.

“It wasn’t me!” Junhui cries, raising his arms to protect himself. “I swear it wasn’t me! Oh God please don’t kill me!”

Wonwoo frowns, brow furrowing. “Kill you?” he says. “Is that what you think I’m trying to do?”

“Well, aren’t you?”

“No!” Wonwoo says emphatically, and in his hand Junhui sees he’s holding a jacket. “I was – well, this was supposed to be a date.”

A wave of relief washes over Junhui followed by flattery and confusion. “A date?”

Wonwoo smiles sheepishly. “I know it wasn’t your voice over the PA,” he admits. “I just thought you were cute and well…here we are.”

Junhui's head is spinning, struggling to process the sudden turn of events, so it takes a few moments for Wonwoo's words to sink in. “You think I’m cute?” he says finally, blushing at the compliment.

“Well yeah,” Wonwoo says as he takes a step forward, offering his hand to Junhui.

Junhui takes it with a gracious smile, albeit cautiously.

“Why don’t we start over?” Wonwoo suggests, holding his hand out to Junhui. “I’m Wonwoo.”

Junhui shakes his hand and smiles, feeling his unease melt away. “Junhui,” he says. “Nice to meet you.”

And like a curtain rising from the stage, all the awkwardness and misunderstandings are lifted, allowing Junhui to relax and enjoy his time with Wonwoo. They talk for hours; about movies, books, tv shows; about music and cats; about everything and nothing. Junhui finds that talking to Wonwoo is as natural as talking to an old friend, as if they’ve known each other their whole lives. He feels so comfortable around him, he can hardly believe he was ever scared of him.

They’re sitting on a bench that faces the city, discussing the latest episode of a new arising drama, when a breeze blows by that sends an involuntary shiver through Junhui. Without provocation, Wonwoo sheds his jacket, smiling shyly as he drapes it over Junhui's shoulders.

“Thanks,” Junhui mumbles, blushing, pulling the jacket closed around him. The lull in the conversation has made him aware of how close Wonwoo is to him, how strong the scent of his cologne is, how ethereal he looks in the soft light of the moon, how much he wishes he would kiss him right now.

“It’s a beautiful view, isn’t it?” Wonwoo asks, breaking the silence.

Junhui looks out at the city and smiles wistfully. “Yeah. It is.” He watches as the lights glitter and dance in the distance and had he been looking at Wonwoo, he would’ve noticed that the other wasn’t looking out at the city, but beside him at Junhui.

“I wasn’t talking about the city,” Wonwoo says and with his thumb and forefinger gently grasps Junhui's chin and turns his head to face him. His lips hover teasingly over Junhui's, breath ghosting over his skin, and after a few agonizing moments, he closes the gap and meets their lips in a soft kiss. It lasts only a few seconds but when they pull apart Junhui is breathless, dizzy, and desperate for more.

He fists his hand in the collar of Wonwoo's shirt and pulls him forward, melding their mouths together, drinking in the taste of chapstick and peppermint gum. It’s a lot of tongue and teeth and shameless moans, and maybe it’s moving a little too fast for a first date but screw it if Junhui is supposed to care.

Hands still grasping Wonwoo's shirt, he leads them to the car, pushes Wonwoo down into the driver’s seat, and climbs into his lap. His fingers grasp at the hairs at the back of Wonwoo's head and tug lightly, making it easier for him to litter kisses across his neck, up to his jawline, and then back to his lips. He reaches his other hand under Wonwoo's shirt, feeling the smoothness of his skin, reveling in the way his muscles twitch and flex under Junhui's touch. Wonwoo's hands reach around to grope his ass, bringing him down to create more friction, and Junhui wants nothing more than to just grind on him until they both get off. But something in him snaps him out of his lust filled stupor, allowing him to pull away, putting a hand to Wonwoo's chest when the latter tries to dive back in.  

“What if it had been my voice over the PA?” Junhui muses, breathless. “Would you still have asked me on a date?”

“That depends.” Winwoo grins wickedly, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Do you really want me to fuck you?”

The words send a shiver down Junhui's spine, desire burning in the pit of his stomach. He bites his lip and takes Wonwoo's hand, placing it over his crotch where he’s already half hard. “Does that answer your question?”

A muscle in Wonwoo's jaw leaps as he bites down on his back teeth, eyes blown black with carnal desire, and when he speaks his voice comes out in a low growl. “Get in the backseat. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> wOw sUcH coNtEnt  
> Fun fact, ya girl is a Chinese/Korean who grew up in Fukuoka


End file.
